DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Blount Memorial Hospital is a governmental not-for-profit 304-bed acute care medical facility located in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains of Southeastern Tennessee. Blount Memorial Hospital?s Remote Internet Connections grant proposes to install gateway equipment to provide two off-campus clinics with Internet and e-mail capabilities. The goals of this project are to: 1) Increase access to health care information for medical professionals serving remote regions and/or under-served populations through ensuring access to e-mail and Internet resources. 2) Provide training to clinic staff regarding efficient use of e-mail and Internet resources. 3) Increase e-mail and Internet access among remote, isolated, under-served, uninsured and/or indigent clients of the clinics in order to increase their health and well-being. In order to accomplish these goals, grant funds will be used to purchase equipment and provide training classes and technical support to users. A primary goal of Blount Memorial Hospital is to develop an organization-wide network to increase the availability of internal and external patient care information. Grant funding will assist us in meeting that goal. Blount Memorial Hospital is committed to assuming all ongoing costs of managing this connectivity beyond the first project year.